Never
by Syreneh
Summary: "Esta es la zona de cuatro a cinco en la arena…" suspira, en voz tan baja que me pregunto si su intención era decirlo en voz alta. "Estamos atrapados aquí durante una hora." La escena de los charlajos en Catching Fire, desde el punto de vista de Finnick.


_**Disclaimer:** _Nada, absolutamente nada, y cuando les digo nada es que en serio nada, me pertenece. Los personajes son propiedad de Suzanne Collins, y la historia pertenece a _PinkRhino_, yo solamente me adjudico el traducirla.

* * *

"Katniss," chasqueo mis dedos frente a su rostro varias veces, pero sigue perdida en sus pensamientos. Siento una sonrisa tirar de las comisuras de mis labios y digo, "Katniss, ¿Tienes esa espita?" Ella brinca, y sé que probablemente acaba de notar que aun estoy aquí. Estudia mi rostro por un momento antes de asentir y cortar la enredadera que sujeta la espita a su cinturón. Cuando mis dedos rozan el metal del tubo, escuchamos el primer grito.

Al principio creo que es Johanna, pero viene de la dirección equivocada, y en realidad, está con Peeta. Ella tiene un _hacha_, y él sigue débil, aun con su ventaja de peso sobre ella. Por lo que es muy poco probable que se trate de ella. Tan pronto como Katniss se pone a correr, desecho esa posibilidad de mi mente. A ella no le importaría si fuera Johanna; debe de reconocer ese grito de algún otro lugar. De hecho… por un momento creo que lo reconozco. Había dejado caer la espita cuando salió corriendo, y me voy corriendo tras ella, sin que el hecho de levantarla cruce mi mente. La llamo, pero ya está muy por delante de mí, así que corro más tratando de alcanzarla. No hay forma de que pueda arriesgarme a perderla, no en esta arena.

Cuando al fin la encuentro, el grito se había silenciado y la veo tirar algo a la selva. Me pregunto por un momento lo que era, y pienso en preguntarle, pero ya no es necesario, porque he sumado dos más dos por mi cuenta. Un charlajo. Esta limpiando la flecha que usó para matarlo y creo ver lágrimas caer de sus ojos. Es extraño, el verla llorar. Es generalmente tan hostil y ruda que algunos deben de creer que nunca se desarrollaron sus glándulas lagrimales cuando bebé.

"¿Katniss?" Digo finalmente, dando un paso hacía el claro. Sube su mirada hacía mi y limpia sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, dejando caer la flecha en el carcaj colgado en su espalda.

"Estoy bien." Ella suspira, con la cabeza entre sus manos. No está bien. "Estoy bien… me pareció oír a mi hermana, pero –" Es interrumpida por otro grito. Me toma un momento darme cuenta de que conozco este; es el grito que escucho tantas veces durante las noches, que me ha despertado y llevado a un estado de pánico en el que no puedo volver a dormir durante mucho tiempo. El grito que más me aterra oír. El grito que escuche el día de la cosecha del Vasallaje, cuando no nos dieron tiempo para decir adiós a nuestros seres queridos.

El grito de Annie.

Esta vez soy yo quien corre, estrellándome a través de la maleza, ignorando las ramas afiladas aruñar mi cara. Lo único que importa es encontrarla, al igual que en cualquier otra situación. El mundo podría estarse cayendo a pedazos, y aun así mi prioridad sería asegurarme de que ella está bien. Me parece oír a Katniss gritarme, pero es distante, y puedo pasarlo por alto fácilmente. Ni siquiera puedo pensar con la claridad suficiente para darme cuenta de que debería racionalizar la situación y meditar la más obvia pregunta: _¿Por qué está Annie en la arena?_

El grito resuena justo sobre mí. Viene de un árbol, de entre todas las cosas. Annie no puede trepar arboles…

Rodeo el tronco del árbol, estirando el cuello para ver por encima de las ramas. Las más bajas son de al menos seis metros de alto, y de nuevo, me pregunto cómo _alguien_ puede estar a esa altura, y mucho menos ella.

"¿Annie?" Llamo. Es más una pregunta que cualquier otra cosa. Los gritos se habían calmado un poco, hasta que dije su nombre; comienzan con más fuerza entonces y me inmuto, agarrando el cuchillo de mi cinturón. Apuñalo la corteza, cortando para hacer un punto de apoyo y calzar mi pie ahí, encajando de nuevo el cuchillo más arriba para tirar de mí con él. Mi mano se resbala y caigo al suelo, tropezando un poco al perder el equilibrio.

Debo de llamarle mil veces antes de que, de la nada, aparezca una flecha lanzada como un profesional como de costumbre. Otro charlajo se viene al suelo, aterrizando a mis pies. Debería de haberlo sabido, sobre todo después del último, pero el escuchar ese grito… Sacudo la cabeza, tratando de minimizar los persistentes sentimientos sobre el asunto.

Sin querer tocar el ave, cierro mi puño alrededor del extremo de la flecha, levantándolo con una mueca. Con mi visión periférica veo como Katniss cae de otro árbol y se acerca a mí poco a poco.

_Era solo un charlajo, _pienso para mis adentros. Solo un pájaro. Un muto. Solo otra parte de los Juegos. Por mucho que intente convencerme, es imposible, y de repente, un pensamiento espantoso me cruza la mente. Si los charlajos imitan lo que escuchan, e imitaban los gritos de Annie… Me digo que ni siquiera el Capitolio sería tan terrible, tan cruel. Pero no puedo hacerlo. Se asemeja demasiado a algo que _si_ harían.

Katniss saca la flecha del pájaro y vuelve a caer al suelo. Me alejo un paso, casi asustado de tocarlo. Como si sus gritos estallarían de nuevo si lo hago. "Está bien, Finnick." Ella dice, colocando su mano sobre mi hombro. Para mi beneficio patea la carcasa a unos pocos metros en la maleza y continua con tono tranquilizador, "Es solo un charlajo. Están jugando con nosotros." Quiero añadir que es un sucio, repugnante truco, pero procede con demasiada rapidez. "No es real. No es tu…" pausa por un momento, mirándome a los ojos. "Annie." Por supuesto, pero yo ya sabía eso.

"No," me muestro de acuerdo, asintiendo, y me mira divertida, como si hubiera estado esperando que le refutara eso. "No es Annie. Pero la voz era suya." Reitero mi teoría a ella. "¿De dónde han sacado esos gritos, Katniss?"

Al decir eso, su rostro palidece y veo con alivio que mis pensamientos tienen sentido para alguien más aparte de mi. Me mira a los ojos ligeramente boquiabierta. "Oh, Finnick," su voz es un débil susurro. "¿no creerás…?" su voz se apaga, incapaz de continuar. No necesito que lo haga porque sé que ahora estamos pensando exactamente lo mismo, y asiento, apretando mi mandíbula.

"Si lo creo. Eso es justo lo que creo." Pienso en Annie –la dulce, risueña, dependiente Annie. Lo destrozada que está a causa de los Juegos; como todos saben que no volverá a ser la misma que antes fue. Como nunca me cree cuando le digo que la amo. Como, a pesar de todos sus defectos, todas sus imperfecciones… Como aun a pesar de todo eso, me preocupo más por su vida que por la mía propia. Y pienso en ella, capturada y torturada por el Capitolio, gritando con el corazón en la mano para que alguien le ayude…

Katniss cae de rodillas como si sus piernas se hubieran tornado de gelatina. No sé cómo no he terminado en la misma posición, con todos estos pensamientos en mi mente. Sus manos agarran su cabello como si fuera a arrancárselo de raíz de un momento a otro. Sus ojos tienen una clara mirada de pánico y me inclino a su lado, levantando cuidadosamente sus manos de su cuero cabelludo. No parece notarlo. "Katniss," le digo, tratando de sonar tranquilo y en calma, tratando de llegar a ella. "Deberíamos de regresar y encontrar a los otros antes de que empiecen a preocuparse." Esta aun tan consumida por sus pensamientos que no parece escucharme para nada y no se mueve. "Katniss." Digo de nuevo, y me levanto. Sigo sosteniendo su brazo y este se levanta junto conmigo, pero el resto de ella sigue acurrucado en el suelo. Finalmente tomo su otro brazo y tiro de ella hasta que se pone de pie y parece regresar un poco, sus ojos centrados en un punto en el cielo. Suelto sus brazos.

Todo sucede en un segundo. El charlajo que mira comienza a gritar –esta vez es la voz de un chico –y agarro su brazo antes de que pueda correr, sujetándola con firmeza. Grita un nombre, casi inconscientemente, y yo sacudo la cabeza. "No." Le digo firme, comenzando a tirar de ella hacia la playa, donde Peeta, Johanna y Beetee están esperando, sin duda preguntándose donde estamos. "No es él. Vamos, hay que salir de aquí ahora mismo." Me apresuro tanto como puedo, pero ella es fuerte, también, y no es fácil cuando está poniendo todo su peso en mi contra para volver a ese pájaro. Ella sigue luchando, y finalmente tengo que recurrir a los gritos. "¡No es él, Katniss! ¡Es un muto! ¡Vamos!" La cojo por la cintura y la arrastro fuera del claro, comprendiendo su angustia, al yo mismo oír gritar a Annie. Al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, es irritante, porque está clavando sus uñas en mi brazo, rompiendo la piel incluso, tratando de que la deje ir.

Finalmente, deja de luchar y sigo tirando de ella, medio cargándola, a la playa. Sé que alejarse de los charlajos es la única manera de mejorarlo –perseguirlos y matarlos no hará nada, porque el que matemos tan solo será reemplazado por otro. Cuando por fin divisamos a los otros, siento la confusión de Katniss. Peeta está de pie a solo metro y medio, las manos presionadas contra el aire como si hubiera una especie de muro invisible –

_¡Whack!_

…Y esa sería la pared invisible.

Katniss se levanta de nuevo justo después de que fuéramos repelidos, frotándose el hombro con una mueca de dolor. De mi nariz brota sangre y la pellizco, inclinando mi cabeza hacia atrás. Las manos de Peeta están aun presionadas contra la pared y está diciendo algo, pero el sonido no viaja a través de la división, y es casi como si solo moviera su boca. Johanna parece como si tratara de no reírse de mi y pongo los ojos en blanco, encogiéndome de hombros hacia Beetee, quien está justo detrás de ella. Me mira divertida cuando golpeo la pared. Hace un _boom_ hueco y la miro expectante. Ella se encoje de hombros, balanceando su hacha hacia la pared justo sobre mi cabeza. Supongo que debería de alegrarme de que no la rompa, porque si lo hubiera hecho, estaría partido por la mitad, pero a medida que los charlajos empiezan a revolotear en nuestro encierro, levanto mis manos hacia mis orejas, ignorando el hecho de que mi nariz sigue sangrando. Ni siquiera han comenzado a gritar aun, pero sé que lo harán, y estoy listo. Katniss está de pie frente a Peeta, separados solo por la barrera invisible, sus manos presionadas a esta casi como si fueran una imagen de un espejo. Estuve a punto de sonreír, pero es difícil. Katniss deja caer su mirada, apoyando su frente contra la pared, y coloco una mano sobre sus hombros suavemente. Alejó mi otra mano de mis oídos al ver que empieza a hablar.

"Esta es la zona de cuatro a cinco en la arena…" suspira, en voz tan baja que me pregunto si su intención era decirlo en voz alta. "Estamos atrapados aquí durante una hora." Sus brazos caen a sus costados sin fuerzas y se aleja de la pared, dando a Peeta una última desesperada mirada antes de echar un ojo a los cientos de charlajos alrededor. Me mira, horrorizada, y comienzan su coro.

Es demasiado doloroso. Es casi como si los Vigilantes alteraran las aves de manera que solo escuchemos los gritos que nos interesan, o tal vez es solo que esos son los que destacan. De cualquier manera, la voz de Annie es la que oigo más fuerte, como si estuviera justo a mi oído. Me siento débil y caigo al suelo, primero tapando mis oídos, pero no es suficiente. _No es ella. No son ellos._ Me repito. _Son solo mutos. Ellos no están aquí…_ Con mis oídos aun cubiertos, maldigo y digo, "¿Una _hora _de esto?" Pero Katniss ya ha renunciado a tratar de derribarlos. Está acurrucada a mi lado, sollozos escapando de su garganta. Me gustaría envolverla en un abrazo para que ambos nos sintiéramos menos solos, pero no quiero arriesgarme a alejar mis manos de mis oídos. Aprieto mi mandíbula hasta que frunzo el ceño, aprieto mis ojos con fuerza. Mis manos cubriendo mis oídos no parecen hacer mucho para silenciar sus gritos, pero cuando alejo una de ellas, solo por un instante, me doy cuenta de que están haciendo mucho bien. Los gritos son agonizantemente ruidosos, viajando con facilidad a través de nuestras manos. La pared transparente que nos separa de los demás hace un gran favor, me doy cuenta al mirarles. Peeta apoya su frente contra la pared y sus hombros tiemblan. Beetee tiene una mano en su hombro, sus gafas torcidas sobre su nariz como de costumbre. Johanna ha dejado caer su hacha al suelo y sus brazos están cruzados sobre su pecho. Está un poco alejada de Beetee y Peeta y su mirada viaja de mí a Katniss, con los ojos nublados.

Se siente como si pasaran años para que los gritos finalmente comenzaran a apagarse. No me doy cuenta de lo mucho que debo de haber estado llorando hasta que veo a Katniss. Está en los brazos de Peeta y la carga de regreso a la playa, sus ojos rojos e hinchados, sus mejillas manchadas y sonrojadas. Me levanto, frotando mi cara, y veo a Johanna detrás de mí. Lanza un brazo por sobre mis hombros al estilo de mejores amigos y apoya su mejilla contra mi brazo. Trato de sonreírle pero probablemente solo logro formar una mueca y cuando llegamos a la arena, colapso de nuevo, enterrando mi rostro entre mis manos. Puedo oír a Peeta susurrar a Katniss, y cuando levanto la vista de nuevo, veo a Johanna observándolos, con una chispa de deseo en sus ojos.

Mis oídos duelen. No solo por el ruido, sino por estar estrujados durante tanto tiempo, también. Me arrastro a donde el agua se encuentra con la arena y me salpico la cara, frotando mis mejillas. "Dios." Susurro, lavando la sangre de debajo de mi nariz. Katniss finalmente comenzó a relajarse y está acurrucada en el regazo de Peeta, su cabeza descansando sobre su pecho. No soy capaz de contar las veces que Annie y yo nos hemos sentado así, cuando trato de calmarla lo suficiente para que vuelva a dormir.

"Katniss," dice Peeta, y me inclino hacia ellos un poco, aguzando el oído para escuchar. "Prim no ha muerto. ¿Cómo iban a matarla?" Y continua, recordándole de las entrevistas que hacen a los amigos y familiares en los distritos, en casa, cuando solo quedan ocho tributos. Quiero cortarle y decirle que Katniss tiene más que suficientes familiares y amigos sin contar a Prim y que sería igual de fácil hacerlo sin ella, pero como si leyera mi mente, Beetee sacude su cabeza hacia mí, solo un poco, y asiento de vuelta. Mientras Peeta continua me doy la vuelta y me arrastro hacia ellos. "Era un truco, Katniss." Peeta suspira, trazando pequeños círculos invisibles en su hombro con la punta de sus dedos. "Un truco horrible. Pero solo puede hacernos daño a nosotros. Nosotros estamos en los Juegos, no ellos."

"¿Lo crees de verdad?" Ella le pregunta, su voz silenciosa y sin emoción. Busca sus ojos con la mirada por un instante y él le da una pequeña sonrisa, acariciando su mejilla con una mano.

"De verdad." Él asiente y Katniss me mira. Con una mirada se que está pensando lo mismo que yo: Peeta sabe cómo usar sus palabras. Es persuasivo. Puede hacer que cualquiera crea lo que él quiera. Y aunque sé que está siendo honesto, Katniss sabe perfectamente que él podría estar diciendo todo eso para consolarla. Trato de no mirarla. La mirada en sus ojos es contagiosa y me temo que si la miro durante mucho tiempo, comenzare a dudar de la sinceridad de Peeta, también.

Me pregunta si le creo y sin dudar le respondo, "Podría ser." Me encojo de hombros y miro a Beetee. "No lo sé. ¿Podrían hacer eso, Beetee? ¿Grabar la voz normal de alguien y convertirla en…?"

Me corta de inmediato, y es casi como si pudiera ver los pequeños tuercas y engranajes en su brillantes cerebro empezando a girar y trabajar en mi pregunta. "Oh, sí." Asiente rápidamente. "Ni siquiera es tan difícil, Finnick." Y luego nos dice que incluso los niños en el Distrito 3 aprenden una técnica similar en el _colegio._ Me estremezco con el pensamiento y sacudo la cabeza, mirando a Katniss de nuevo, quien escuchaba a Beetee.

"Claro que Peeta tiene razón," Johanna interviene y yo salto. Ha estado de pie detrás de mí y casi me olvido de que sigue aquí. Señala que todo Panem adora a Prim, y cuando odio el Capitolio recibiría si le sucedía a la niña. "Si de verdad la hubiesen matado así, probablemente se encontrarían con un levantamiento entre manos," expresa y me apresuro a callarla, pero ella sigue sin nada de reconocimiento o consideración de lo que estaba diciendo. "Y eso no les gustaría, ¿Verdad? ¡¿Qué se rebele todo el país? ¡No les gustaría _nada!_"

Todo está en silencio mortal y con los ojos muy abiertos. Nadie nunca se atreve a decir algo como eso en los Juegos –y si lo haces, todo el mundo asume que desear la muerte. El Capitolio no se toma estas cosas a la ligera.

Rompiendo el silencio de nuevo, Johanna comienza a alejarse, murmurando algo acerca de cómo obtener agua. Katniss atrapa su brazo al pasar y Johanna se agita, tirando de el. Katniss no le deja ir, y dice, "No entres ahí, los pájaros –" Se detiene, como si recordara que las aves se han ido ya, pero aun sostiene con fuerza el brazo de Johanna.

Con una mueca, Johanna tira de su brazo. "No pueden hacerme daño. No soy como ustedes." Quiero detenerla antes de que lo diga, pero con una mirada hacia mí se las arregla para borrar de mi mente lo que quería decir. "A mí no me queda nadie." Creo ve puedo ver lagrimas formarse en sus ojos cuando se voltea de nuevo, regresando a la maleza. La lastima en los ojos de Katniss es muy evidente y es un alivio que Johanna no lo pueda ver, o podría explotar. O peor.

Me levanto y camino de regreso al agua, mojando mis dedos en las profundidades. Estos hacen ondas en la superficie y sonrío un poco, deseando egoístamente que Annie estuviera aquí para compartir este momento.

Detrás de mi oigo a Peeta y Katniss comenzar a hablar de nuevo. "¿A quién usaron contra Finnick?" Peeta pregunta. Lo dice en voz baja, como si esperara que no yo no escuche, pero francamente, no me importa que discutan el asunto. Siempre y cuando yo pueda escuchar.

"Alguien llamada Annie." Katniss murmura, y siento como mi corazón fuera estrujado al ser su nombre pronunciado en voz alta. A medida que siguen conversando, siento sus miradas quemar en mi espalda, pero no me doy la vuelta. La sensación del agua es suficiente para llevarme a casa; no necesito recordarme a mí mismo que en las próximas veinticuatro horas, cualquiera de nosotros podría estar muerto. Que no importa lo que pase, tenemos que conseguir que Katniss salga, porque por mucho que Johanna odie tener que decirlo, ella es la pieza más importante de la rebelión que se aproxima.

Me alegro que incluso el Capitolio no tenga el poder suficiente para leer la mente de los tributos.

Cuando Johanna regresa se sienta a mi lado otra vez, salpicándome con el agua. Una sonrisa llega a sus labios y estuve a punto de hacer un comentario inteligente al respecto, pero es una ocurrencia tan inusual que solo la salpico de regreso y sonrío. "Te odio, Odair." Ella dice, pero sigue sonriendo y le doy un empujón en el brazo, riendo en voz baja.

"No tenías que decirlo, ya sabes." Murmuro después de unos minutos. Ella me mira, sus ojos oscuros encontrándose con los míos con cautela. "Sobre todo aquel a quien amas –"

Me interrumpe con su habitual ceño fruncido. "Cállate, Finnick." No es de todos los días el que me llame por mi nombre, por lo que me callo, a sabiendas de que solo la dañaría más si vuelve a hablar.

"Lo digo en serio, Jo." No me explayo en eso y ella no espera que lo haga. Ella simplemente suspira y coge una piedra plana, haciéndola saltar a través del agua.

Con el tiempo, murmura, "No sabes de que hablas." Quiero decir que de verdad lo sé, y que debía de saberlo porque ella me contó todo lo que sucedió con su familia, pero guardo silencio y dejo que se enfríe. No le estoy escuchando, pero se que aprecia cuando le dejo decir este tipo de cosas sin interrumpir. Por supuesto, no puedo siempre respetar eso; a veces yo tengo que dejar salir mis pensamientos, también.

"¿Crees que Annie se encuentra bien?" Le pregunto suavemente mientras que esta en la mitad de decir algo más. Hace una pausa y frunce el ceño.

"Por supuesto que lo está." Acerco mis rodillas hacia mí y las abrazo. Cuando no digo nada, ella agrega, "No lo estoy diciendo para hacerte sentir mejor. Sabes que yo no hago eso."

"Lo sé."

"Así que créeme. Annie está bien. Nada le pasará."

"Aun así, ¿Cómo se que no me estás mintiendo?

"Porque soy tu mejor amiga_, idiota_." Ella contesta. La forma en que lo dice, es como si tratara de sonar más enojada de lo que esta. No lo finge bien, para nada. Después de unos minutos, finalmente dice otra cosa. "Sé que no es nada fácil."

"Nunca será fácil. Nunca." Suspiro lamentándome, empujando mi cabello con mis manos exasperado. La miro y me da una sonrisa fingida. A continuación se levanta.

"Me iré a descansar. No te vayas sin mi increíble orientación." Sé que lo dice a modo de broma, pero no consigo reír. Ni siquiera una sonrisa. "Relájate, Odair." Me da una ligera patada con su puede y camina de regreso a la playa, tan rápido que no tengo la oportunidad de preguntarle cómo se propone que me _relaje._

Hasta que Beetee sugiere volver al lugar donde acampamos la noche anterior, solo me siento ahí, pensando. Esperando algún tipo de señal que me diga que Annie está bien, pero sé que nunca llegara. Así es cómo funciona el Capitolio: se meten dentro de tu cabeza y te matan lentamente de adentro hacia afuera. Y de alguna manera, siempre saben exactamente como es mejor hacerlo. Para Katniss, es su hermana. Para Johanna, sus memorias en general. Para mí, es que no importa lo que trate de creer, no puedo sacudirme el pensamiento de que la podrían estar dañando, y el mayor problema, es que eso es lo que ellos quieren.

Katniss y Peeta se ofrecen a vigilar primero, y supongo que ellos creen que me están haciendo alguna clase de favor, al dejarme dormir, pero en realidad no lo hacen. Soy acosado por pesadillas, pero eso ya no es inusual para mí. Son una ocurrencia de todas las noches. Es solo que ahora, mis pesadillas están repletas de charlajos, gritando con la voz de Annie, más fuerte de lo que había sido en persona, y esta vez, cubrir mis oídos no sirve para nada, porque en mi sueño, están dentro de mi cabeza. No despierto, sin embargo, no puedo. No es como lo fue en la arena, porque no puedo escapar de aquí cuando la hora se termine. No sé cuánto tiempo pasa, porque siempre pasa de forma extraña en los sueños, pero ha sido demasiado. No puedo soportarlo. Por lo general, en las pesadillas, termino muriendo de alguna manera y despierto cuando me están apuñalando, o disparado una flecha, o colgado. Pero en esta, es justo como los charlajos reales. No me matan. Ni siquiera me tocan, o se acercan a mí. Pero se las arreglan para romperme, primero en el interior, el corazón, pero esa es mi base, y cuando eso está roto, no tienen problema alguno con lo que queda.

Y así es como el mismo Capitolio funciona, también.


End file.
